oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Makani
12,000,000'}}Makani '''is a pirate and first mate of the Azure Pirates. He was the second member of the crew and the first to join. He first met the captain Kite D. Drystan as an opponent, their first encounter being while Makani was acting as the ring leader of a bandit crew. Morally inclined to prevent him and his gang from wreaking havoc against civilians, Drystan challenged Makani to a duel. After his defeat, in order to avoid arrest, Makani agreed to suspend his life of banditry to join Drystan's crew. Skilled in dual-wielding his signature twin hook swords, Makani is one of many who pursues the title of '''Greatest Swordsman in the World. He was inspired as a child after hearing the Legend of the Sword Saint from Wano Country. It is also Makani's goal to find the sword of this fabled individual and he intends to visit Wano Country in hopes of either doing so or at least learning of its whereabouts. Not long after becoming a pirate, Makani became a criminal in the eyes of the World Government - ironic since he gave up banditry to not be judged as such. He obtained his first bounty of 12,000,000 for helping to ignite an uprising within the Komugi Islands and aiding his crew in removing dictator Vyker and his forces from the archipelago. The specific role that Makani played pertained to the destruction of valuable crops and structures which effectively halted trade from the archipelago, financially crippling the dictatorial regime. Appearance Makani is a boy of average height who slightly surpasses his captain by an inch. He has a smooth brown complexion with thin and shaggy dark brown hair splattering his head, his bangs just touching the tips of his eyebrows. He has wide dark eyes which are either beaming with his arrogance or smug with irritation. He has a triangular face shape that is inverted and round, average sized ears that are tucked underneath the edges of his hair. His mouth is wide which makes his frowns and grins more intense and he keeps plugged within it a twig to calm his nerves. He has thin eyebrows which have a slight arch. The attire that Makani wears is reminiscent of his former lifestyle, his bandit comrades also wearing similar clothes. Similar to Gao Feng's outfit, Makani's clothes also seem to bare an Eastern influence. His torso is covered by a red gi-like shirt with blue lining and a long dark blue short-sleeved shirt underneath. Almost out of place in comparison to the rest of his ragged clothing, covering his black pants is a lone piece of armor resembling the thigh guard of a traditional samurai's armor. When not using them, Makani keeps both of his hook swords equipped to his back by makeshift straps of leather. Personality Makani contrasts from the kind and upstanding nature of his captain with his brashness, inconsiderateness, and outright lack of morals. He is by far the most selfish member of the crew and is prone to starting petty disputes over anything he desires, food almost always being the target of his desire. A individual who lacks any respect whatsoever for authority, he will gladly undermine decisions made by his captain if he finds them to be inadequate. However, this should not be confused with his disloyalty and he is willing to defend his comrades even if he just disagreed with them moments before. There are few things and people that Makani respects in the world. In fact, it can be said that Makani only respects one thing - swordsmanship. Whereas he shows no visible signs of discipline in other aspects of life, whenever he engages another swordsman in combat he will adhere to formal rules of engagement and will not kill another swordsman if they are disarmed. This discipline is thrown out of the window when he is engaging against an enemy that is not a swordsman and he will gladly strike them down without remorse. Likewise, Makani will proudly fight against anyone if they dare challenge them whether they be man, woman, or child. His crew mates are not above his wrath either with his captain being his most frequent opponent. History Synopsis Equipment Powers and Abilities Relationships Kite D. Drystan Quotes Major Battles Trivia *His name is of Hawaiian origin meaning "wind." *According to the author, if Makani were from a place in the real world it would be Hawaii. Category:Pirates Category:Pirates Category:First Mate Category:Former Bandit Category:Azure Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:South Blue Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters